


Restless Nights

by NCISVU



Series: The Camp For Boys Who Think About Their Dicks Too Much [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs helps Tony get to sleep with middle of the night cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Nights

Tony had been restless all night. In fact, he’d been restless ever since he’d arrived at the camp. He tried to be still and not wake Jethro who was sleeping soundly next to him but judging by the large hand snaking around his belly, he’d failed at that.

The cuddling was nice though. It calmed Tony for a little while but it wasn’t long before he started getting antsy again. As if he could sense Tony’s desire to squirm, Jethro tightened his grip and cuddled in closer, both of them on their sides, spooned together. That was when Tony felt it—the firm bulge pressing into him, pushing up against his ass cheeks.

“Are you awake?” Tony whispered into the darkness.

“As awake as my dick is,” Jethro answered. “Lie still.”

“Are you gonna fuck me?”

“Do you want me to?” Jethro asked. “Because it’s either that or we talk about whatever it is that’s keeping you up at night and every time I try to get you to open up, you change the subject.”

“It’s just normal life stress; trying to get settled in and all,” Tony assured his lover. “I think your dick might cure me though.”

“Uh-huh,” Jethro grunted unbelievingly. His dick might help ground Tony and settle him enough he could sleep but he doubted it would cure whatever ‘normal life stresses’ that seemed to be causing the young man’s insomnia and restlessness.

He spread Tony’s ass cheeks and pushed himself between them, letting his dick harden even more before reaching for himself and smearing his precum over Tony’s hole.

Tony reached for his own dick and lazily played with himself, touching and squeezing, rubbing and stroking. He paused when he felt Jethro nudging his way in and pushed back against the man. Jethro reached for Tony’s leg and lifted it off the mattress, opening him up so he could push inside. Tony urged him on with a happy sigh and continued playing with himself. Neither of them were in any hurry or moving with any urgency.

Jethro kissed and licked behind Tony’s ear while he fingered the younger man’s nipples, one at a time.

“Mmm. You know I like that,” Tony hummed.

“I should hope so,” Jethro replied, lengthening his strokes. He was still learning where and how Tony liked to be touched and he enjoyed every moment he got to explore. He reached lower and moved Tony’s hand away from his dick. “I wanna touch.”

Tony let out a heavy sigh as Jethro wrapped his hand around him.

“I wanna play,” Jethro breathed against Tony’s ear.

Tony’s breathing grew heavier and he arched his back and pushed against Jethro. Jethro fingered Tony’s slit, causing him to ooze precum which Jethro rubbed over his shaft. He nudged and rubbed Tony’s balls before putting pressure on the area hidden right behind them. That move had Tony’s entire body vibrating in excitement but Jethro didn’t allow him too much pleasure before refocusing on his cock.

“You feel so good, Jethro,” Tony purred.

“Mmm,” Jethro hummed in acknowledgment. “Close your eyes.”

“But I wanna—”

“No,” Jethro interrupted quietly. “Your job is to relax, get ready to sleep.” He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Tony’s sides as he lengthened his strokes even more. His fingers found the ridge of Tony’s cock and he fingered and squeezed, swiping a finger over his pee hole every so often and smearing his precum over his shaft.

“I’m getting close,” Tony said, moving his body in tandem with his lover’s.

“I know,” Jethro whispered. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and delivered long, firm strokes, speeding up his thrusts as he did so.

“Your hand’s so warm.” Tony said softly, “your grip’s so tight. Feels so good on me.”

“Lift your leg higher,” Jethro whispered.

Tony lifted his leg almost straight up into the air, opening himself up completely. As his orgasm approached, Jethro’s movements became less voluntary and more erratic. He worked Tony’s cock over with the same haphazard rhythm and soon Tony was thrusting his hips just as wildly, trying to keep up.

Jethro grunted out the beginning of his orgasm first, followed quickly by Tony spilling his load out onto the bed in front of him. Jethro ended with one last firm push all the way inside Tony, hoping they’d still be connected when dawn broke in a few short hours. When he tried to move his hand away from Tony’s dick, Tony grabbed it and put it right back on him then settled deeper into Jethro’s embrace.

“I like it when you touch me,” Tony explained. “I feel safe. Maybe even loved. Just don’t let go, okay?”

“Okay,” Jethro replied, giving Tony’s dick a firm squeeze, “I promise. You know you’re safe here, right, Tony?” he asked cautiously. He’d seen Tony’s records and knew, like many of the other young men there, that he’d been sent to the camp because his father had discovered his gay lifestyle and hadn’t been happy about it at all. That usually meant the young man had left behind a lifetime of lies and hiding, which was never an easy thing to overcome.

Tony’s only response was a soft, happy snore, making Jethro smile. One battle down. They’d deal with the rest of Tony’s demons later.

**End.**


End file.
